


Imbarazzo

by sunnybriefs



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Grantaire and Jehan used to be friends with benefits, M/M, Silly Boys
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Jehan] Procedeva trascinando i piedi, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, e con un sospiro si lasciò cadere sulla sedia accanto a Grantaire, appoggiando il capo sulla sua spalla: «Sono disperato,» disse.<br/>«Bevi,» gli suggerì l’amico ridendo. «Io faccio così.»<br/>«Non è quel tipo di disperazione: mi sono incaponito in un progetto e più i giorni passano, più mi domando se io sia effettivamente in grado di portarlo a termine.»<br/>«E’ qualcosa di scrivere?» Jehan annuì. «Allora quanto è vero che il mio bicchiere è vuoto ce la farai. Questo almeno lo so.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imbarazzo

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt **134 – Non puoi farlo!** della community [500themes-ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/)

L’umore di Jehan era variabile e talvolta pareva esserlo anche il suo carattere. Alcuni giorni era pacifico e sorridente, altri malinconico, altri ancora appassionato al dibattito o furioso con il mondo intero. Vi erano giorni in cui non parlava, ma meditava, osservando l’oscillare del vino nel proprio bicchiere o rapito dalle nuvole di fumo che tessevano spesse nebbie sulle teste dei suoi amici e compagni, e altri in cui scriveva senza sosta, fino a terminare l’inchiostro o i fogli che Enjolras gli concedeva di usare quando lui li dimenticava, oppure capitava che scribacchiasse qualche riga per poi ferire brutalmente la carta con la punta della penna, lasciando lunghe ferite dove prima vi erano parole.  
Nessuno era in grado di prevedere come si sarebbe presentato da loro l’amico un giorno per l’altro, benché ci avessero provato: la prima idea, suggerita di Joly, fu che le sue inclinazioni potevano dipendere dalla qualità del suo sonno, ma era stato visto allegro sia in giorni in cui aveva dormito bene sia dopo nottate passate o a contemplare il soffitto in assoluta noia o a fare l’amore, dunque quell’ipotesi fu scartata. Grantaire aveva una volta suggerito di prestare attenzione al vento e ai cambi di stagione e temperatura, ma neanche quella teoria trovò fondamento. Joly allora volle ritentare e indagò sulla sua alimentazione, se avesse cambiato repentinamente abitudini o abusato di oppio e d’assenzio; Bahorel ipotizzò potesse dipendere dalle novità apprese in giornata o dallo stato delle sue piante, ma nulla sembrava avere alcun senso o collegamento: alla fine, stanchi, conclusero dovesse trattarsi di una delicata clessidra nel suo cuore oppure di un pendolo che alla minima oscillazione trasformava il gentile elfo in una furia e dunque nessuno sapeva cosa aspettarsi quando, quel giorno, Jehan varcò le porte del café.  
Procedeva trascinando i piedi, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, e con un sospiro si lasciò cadere sulla sedia accanto a Grantaire, appoggiando il capo sulla sua spalla: «Sono disperato,» disse.  
«Bevi,» gli suggerì l’amico ridendo. «Io faccio così.»  
«Non è quel tipo di disperazione: mi sono incaponito in un progetto e più i giorni passano, più mi domando se io sia effettivamente in grado di portarlo a termine.»  
«E’ qualcosa di scrivere?» Jehan annuì. «Allora quanto è vero che il mio bicchiere è vuoto ce la farai. Questo almeno lo so.»  
Jehan si sporse per assicurarsi che il bicchiere fosse _realmente_ vuoto e quando se ne fu assicurato ricompensò l’amico per la fiducia, comprandogli una bottiglia nuova, e del vino migliore.  
«La tua gentilezza mi commuove,» disse Grantaire baciandogli una guancia e Jehan rise.  
«E’ gratitudine, non gentilezza, perché ho intenzione di usarti.»  
« _Ooooh_ , allora suppongo che dovrò baciarti ancora, dato che amo essere _usato_ da te.»  
Jehan lo colpì con il gomito alle costole. «Non in quel senso, e lo sai: oramai mi sono convertito alla monogamia.»  
«Devi avermelo accennato,» mormorò Grantaire grattandosi una guancia. «Ma come prima cosa non puoi pretendere che un uomo abbandoni senza nemmeno la minima lotta le sue passioni e in secondo luogo cerca di comprendere quanto io sia afflitto, confuso e incuriosito dall’essere umano – se di un essere umano e non di un dio o demone si tratta – che sia riuscito a metterti un guinzaglio e legarti alla sua staccionata.»  
Jehan rise. «Non affliggerti per me, perché non sono stato legato ad alcuna staccionata e anche se così fosse ne sono comunque felice: questo amore mi provoca una gioia incredibile, mi soddisfa e mi completa, perciò non pensar male della staccionata che mi trattiene, perché io non ho alcuna intenzione di lasciarla, e questo credo dovrebbe aver chiarito anche la tua confusione sull’argomento.»  
«Sei innamorato,» disse Grantaire, stringendosi tra le spalle. «Nessuna novità o bizzarria in merito, tu lo sei sempre.»  
«Sono innamorato della Natura e dell’Amore e da ciò che insieme possono creare, ma di un’unica persona in quanto tale, con tutti i suoi difetti? Ed esclusivamente poi? No, Grantaire, questa è davvero la prima volta e… ma per tutti gli dei!» Gridò poi all’improvviso, pieno di indignazione. «Io vengo da te per chiederti un aiuto e tu che fai? Mi distrai, mi fai parlare d’altro, e di cose che non ti riguarderebbero e che io ti confido solo perché mi sei molto caro, nonostante io abbia giurato di mantenere il segreto.»  
« _Giurato_?» Grantaire era divertito e sorpreso  
«Tu mi conosci davvero troppo bene: no, non giurato, perché non mi è stato permesso, ma se n’è discusso e mantenere il riserbo è parso a entrambi la scelta migliore, considerando che vi sono problemi più urgenti di qualunque pettegolezzo.»  
Grantaire sbatté le palpebre, guardò il vino nel suo bicchiere, un’occhiata veloce alla stanza piena di giovani fieri e sognatori, e poi ritornò a guardare Jehan con una nuova luce negli occhi. «Se mi avessi detto direttamente il suo nome la sua identità forse mi sarebbe rimasta più segreta, temo…»  
Le guance di Jehan si tinsero di rosso – un bel rosso, pensò Grantaire, doveva riuscire a tenere a mente la sfumatura e non perdere il desiderio di riportarla su tela – e il poeta sospirò. «Sono un idiota, ma suppongo di non poter fare a meno di parlarne dato che è l’unica cosa che vorrei fare: vantarmene! Ma lui lo odierebbe, non è vero?»  
«Credo che proverebbe un risentimento che ti sarà difficile fargli scordare, nonostante i tuoi _talenti_.»  
Jehan lo colpì nuovamente col gomito, ma con più gentilezza, come se l’avesse fatto solo perché si trattava di un principio e non di un’arrabbiatura genuina, e dopo qualche attimo di silenzio sospirò, ricadendo contro lo schienale della sedia. «E’ inutile parlarne ulteriormente, o finirò per fare altri danni: sono venuto qui a chiederti aiuto e ora che mi hai spinto a farti le mie confidenze ti costringo a prestarmi almeno la tua attenzione.»  
«Sono il tuo schiavo!» Dichiarò Grantaire ad alta voce. «Anche se non so che aiuto tu possa aspettarti da me: _tu_ sei il padrone delle Parole, o comunque il loro Cerimoniere, io invece mi limito a mischiare quelle poche che so per farmi comprendere dai miei simili – o superiori! – e qualche volta nemmeno mi riesce. Però chiedi, perché te lo devo, se non altro per il vino che mi hai offerto.»  
Jehan gli sorrise e gli baciò la guancia: «Non ti chiederò nulla che so essere al di fuori delle tue competenze, dunque non hai scampo. Il mio problema è dunque il seguente: mi sono incapricciato con l’idea di imbarazzare Combeferre – non permetterti di dire nemmeno una parola, né di ridere – ma pare che non vi sia nulla che io sia in grado di scrivere che abbia questo potere. Come smuovere un medico e un conoscitore dell’animo umano con sensazioni o descrizioni puramente anatomiche? Impossibile! E mi sono spinto, Grantaire, mi sono spinto più in là di quanto sia disposto a confessare e dunque sono qui a supplicarti: _cosa_ lo imbarazzerebbe? Quali immagini potrebbero smuoverlo?»  
Grantaire bevve e poi guardò Combeferre dall’altra parte della stanza: parlava guardando Enjolras negli occhi, con le maniche della camicia rivoltate ai gomiti e gli occhiali ben fermi sul naso. Come Grantaire era un uomo privo di idee, ma saturo di vizi, allo stesso modo Combeferre era un uomo pieno di conoscenza e assiduo ricercatore della verità, e nella loro profonda diversità Grantaire riusciva a vedere la più grande delle somiglianze: non vi era spazio in quelle menti per l’imbarazzo; l’ubriacone avrebbe tentato la sorte accettando l’offerta sul biglietto, lo scienziato ne avrebbe ricercata la natura profonda.  
«Mi dispiace,» disse Grantaire, alla fine di quella breve riflessione. «Ma credo che ti sia impossibile. La fantasia e la padronanza delle parole non ti mancano, ciò che manca è l’attitudine della tua vittima: non lo imbarazzerai perché lui non ne è in grado. Rinuncia, amico mio, o ti vedrò impazzire.»  
Jehan fece una smorfia e con stizza afferrò un pezzo di carta e scrisse velocemente una riga. Ripiegò il biglietto e lo consegnò alla cameriera con l’ordine di consegnarlo all’uomo con gli occhiali che Jehan le indicò con il dito.  
«Ribadisco il mio pensiero: non vi è alcuna possibilità che il tuo piano riesca.» Dichiarò Grantaire solennemente e Jehan gli mise una mano sulla bocca perché proprio in quel momento Combeferre prendeva il biglietto e si apprestava ad aprirlo e leggerlo. Il mittente trattenne il fiato fino a che Combeferre non si voltò a guardarlo dritto negli occhi: non vi era il minimo segno di emozione sul suo volto, forse solo un sorriso annoiato, e senza batter ciglio richiuse il biglietto e lo ritirò nella tasca dei calzoni, ritornando poi alla discussione con Enjolras come se nulla fosse accaduto.  
Jehan incrociò le braccia sul tavolo e vi sbatté sopra la testa mentre le risa di Grantaire risuonavano come musica d’accompagnamento alla sua sconfitta.


End file.
